Retail product display systems are well known in the art. Some of them consist in a demonstration product track for receiving demonstration products. The demonstration product track is secured on a shelf by one edge of the track. Retail products corresponding to the demonstration products placed on the demonstration product track are placed behind the demonstration product track for sale. In a retail shop, a customer in front of the retail product system is able in the same position to use the demonstration product or to take the retail product to purchase. Such a display system is disclosed e.g. in EP-A-0 997 091.
The size of the demonstration product track is preferably chosen as great as possible for displaying many demonstration products and related information for customer. However when the size of the demonstration track is increased to a too great extent, customers experience difficulties in passing their hand behind the demonstration product track to take retail products for sale as the space left between the demonstration product track and the one of the shelf just above is reduced.
An improvement consisted in arranging a shelf slidingly movable like a drawer, the demonstration product track being mounted on the edge of the shelf as before. EP-A-1 481 619 is an example of such a retail product display system. The customer can pull the shelf out by pulling at the demonstration product track in order to have easier access to the retail products on the shelf behind the demonstration product track. Such a system still has drawbacks. In particular the access of the customer is still impeded by the demonstration product track which extends to a high level with respect to the retail products for sale placed behind it. Further, the shelves get dirty quickly due to the dust that deposit on them, thus the display being less attractive to the customers especially when not much retail products are placed on them.